Winds and Shadows
by Dreamer of Infinities
Summary: This was a day he noticed the wind changed and the day she was caught in his shadows. (My first fanfic so constructive criticism please...)
1. Chapter 1 - The Wind Changing

I couldn't sleep. It was already raining heavily outside when raging winds began to clash against each other. They made howling sounds and banged against my window with such brutal force. What a troublesome storm. However, it has already been raining all day so it must not have been the storm bothering me. Was it her? No, it can't be…

Today, I got assigned to a new mission and it was to escort an ambassador from Sunagakure. When I learnt who it was, I was shocked. It was the most troublesome woman I have ever met. She is even scarier than my mother but I can't say I don't enjoy her company, after all we know each other well enough to save each other's lives a couple of times in battle. Am I worried about her? She'd be almost at the end of her journey since she would arrive at Konohagakure tomorrow afternoon although this stormy weather could possibly delay her, is that what I'm worried about? Come on, this is Temari we're talking about. She can handle herself, right?

How troublesome… Even when it's raining I need to go for a walk to cool my head off so quickly I got dressed. I didn't really care what kind of clothes I picked since it was close to midnight and hardly anyone will be outside to see me, but I put on a warm jacket just in case. As I left my apartment and roamed the lonely streets of Konohagakure in darkness, I noticed the powerful winds were only coming from a single direction. They were coming from around the eastern side of the village. I wondered if someone was infiltrating our village so I decided to investigate further whilst hidden stealthily in the shadows of the night.

I was surprised to find a portion of our eastern forest chopped off. I was even more surprised to find her there. With one swipe of her iron fan, winds filled with her chakra sliced through several dozen trees and almost got me. I quickly hid in the shadows and masked my chakra. Once I was convinced I was undetected, I perched myself silently on a branch of an unfallen tree and watched for a while.

Although the colour was a bit faded, her golden hair glistened in the moonlight. I wondered what could she be doing here and why hasn't she notified the Hokage of her arrival. Although I was facing her back, I could tell she was angry or perhaps upset about something. I wanted to know badly so I announced my presence.

"You know trees are unworthy opponents. They won't ever fight back," I said as I jumped down on a piece of land she flattened during her rage.

She turned around without a hint of surprise on her face. She must have known someone was watching her. With a menacing smirk, she asked in reply, "Is that a challenge, although I know you wouldn't be much of an opponent either?"

There is that troublesome smile again that goes with a troublesome attitude. I have to admit that somehow I find it attractive and I have no idea why. I can't help but crookedly smile back. "Well then, it's decided."

She nodded and I immediately took cover behind the trees. In an instant, violent winds began attacking the trees around me. It was so much like that battle when we were ranked genins. She attacks ruthlessly while I strategically plan with my limited resources.

I didn't bring any ninja tools so I was a bit disadvantaged. Honestly, I didn't really want to attack, I only wanted to talk. I could wait for her to tire out but that might annihilate all trees surrounding the village and I'd have to deal with heavy consequences after the battle. I could also immobilise her with my ninjutsu but I can't guarantee she'll talk. I could formulate of hundreds of scenarios for this battle to end but none would satisfy my liking. In the end, I just decided to talk.

"So tell me, why did you arrive so early?" I yelled on the top of my lungs hoping the wind and rain doesn't drown my voice.

"It is none of your business!" she replied with an even more aggressive stroke.

"Actually, it is. I was going to be your escort, if I make it out alive tonight."

Silence was her reply. I could hear the raindrops splash as it contacts the ground, I could even hear her huffing and puffing for air. The rhythm of my footsteps matched her breaths as I left my cover.

"Come on, tell me what you're so mad about?" I said as I walked cautiously towards her.

"Do you really want to know?"

We were yards away when she suddenly threw a punch. I blocked it of easily but that was when powerful blows rapidly came. It was a battle of pure taijutsu in the pouring rain. I was struggling but she looked like she wasn't even trying.

"I was sent here as an ambassador while shinobis of my village were discretely under attack," she began as we battled with fist. Well, more like her attacking while I fended her off. "I was a part of the investigation squad and the evidences gathered were inconclusive so I got assigned to a new task while the murder continues. It's ridiculous. My people are dying while I handle the foreign affairs of our villages."

"Then don't betray your village by ruining our villages' alliance through destruction of property. If you keep going, Hidden Leaf will be hidden no more," I chuckled as she continued on striking. "And I also don't see why that is so upsetting."

Her punch was halted mid-air. "FINE!" she angrily yelled although it looked like she was close to tears, maybe it was the rain.

That was when she fell to the ground and began sobbing.

"My brothers…" she sniffed. "… with all these assassinations…I don't know… when I'll see them last…"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves. They would protect your village, no matter what."

"You don't understand. I know they would protect Sunagakure with their lives, but who would protect them? I've already lost friends, those very few precious that I have. If I lose them too…"

I didn't like seeing her cry. All those tears staining such a beautiful face, she didn't deserve to cry. At that moment, I wanted to cheer her up but I didn't know what to do. I looked up at the stars above for guidance. The depressing weather matched her emotions and I realised that I was feeling down too. Even when you're titled as a prodigious genius, there are still things you wouldn't know how to do. Nothing I can say can console her so I approached her slowly and sat beside her. I took off my jacket and slipped it on her. For some reason, my body knew what to do when my mind couldn't figure it out. As I put my arms around her, her sobbing decreased. I find myself putting my hand on her chin and tilting her head up a bit. I could see the tears reflecting back the moonlight from her teal eyes. That was when I realised she was warm, feverishly warm, and at that moment she fainted. I carried her under the shelter of the trees and placed her there to rest. This isn't going to be good; it is going to be undeniably troublesome.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked when she woke up a few minutes later.

"No," she mumbled, her voice was barely audible just like her consciousness.

I sighed. I knew it. I gave her a piggyback ride all the way back to my apartment. She kept mumbling something on our way there but I didn't get to find out what since I kept telling her to hush. When I finally got there, I placed her on my bed and told her to rest while I prepared her medicine.

I guess I would be sleeping on the couch tonight. I didn't really mind since I sleep there most of the time. Once I finished making her medicine in the kitchen, I thought I should make hot soup or something but I am a terrible cook and I might burn down the apartment so I just dismissed the idea.

When I entered my bedroom, she was resting peacefully. The serenity of her face was so innocently cute but I liked it better when it was angry. I find that expression much more beautiful. I didn't want to disturb her but she needed this medicine so I nudged her gently.

"Temari, wake up. I don't know if you know but you're having fever," I explained. "You need to take this medicine to get better…"

She stirred and sat up. Then she drank it the medicine without any hesitation. Just when I grabbed the glass of her hand, she clutched my wrist with such surprising strength.

"Is there anything else you need?" I gulped because I didn't know what was happening.

With another hand, she grabbed my collar and pulled me close to her. Close enough to feel her breath combine with mine. "I need you," she whispered in my ear.

I felt myself blush as her lips brushed with mine. It was soft and gentle at the start but got more intense as we continue on. I don't know how long we passionately kissed but it felt so short and I wanted more. She needed her rest so I should probably go. As I parted, she said softly into a sob, "No, don't leave. Stay with me for a while until I fall asleep."

I couldn't refuse for some reason and as usual I was clueless why. I wondered if she meant what she said or was it just the fever controlling her. She moved over as I laid down my bed. She continued sobbing but it was muffled as she cried into my chest and put her arms around me. I didn't know what to do but my body took over and embraced her back. She stopped crying eventually and we were like that for the rest of the night. Coincidentally, the rain stopped too. I never left because my mind was at peace. My mind was still confused about complicated love but I could tell you that the wind changed from that day on and never bothered me anymore…


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught In His Shadows

**A/N  
Okay, this is my first fanfiction and I'm new at this so reviews would be really helpful! I am interested in what you guys have to say. Remember ****constructive criticism ****please!**

**This one is much shorter than before, and I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter so I would like to hear you ideas...**

* * *

A gentle ray of sun caressed my face. It isn't hot but its familiarity woke me up. I opened my eyes and stared at a plain white ceiling of a fairly small room, a room just big enough to be a bedroom. I really don't remember how I got here. I know I lost my temper last night and my wrath was unleashed upon every living thing I came across but I don't remember renting an inn. As I try to recall what happened last night, something stirred right between my arms. To my horror, it was a guy. His dark raven hair was fixed into a loose ponytail, probably loosened by lying down, and his facial expression was indifferent, lazy as usual. It was no other than that lazy bastard, Nara Shikamaru.

Oh no! It wasn't a dream after all. I really said what I said and did what I did. I can feel my cheeks turning into a rosy colour. I don't know how I felt about it. I am simply stunned by what happened. It wasn't scandalous enough to be utterly humiliated but then it isn't those things that you just let freely pass. Truthfully, I have to admit that I have no regrets at all; however it is unlike me to make such sudden unintended decisions especially one with this much audacity. I wonder what his thoughts are about it; I mean he didn't seem to appear unwilling or even diffident. He must have thought I was sick, very sick…

As I lay back down hoping not to wake him up, I noticed that his face was calmer than usual. It wasn't lazy; it was just untroubled and relaxed. I bet you he would describe it like a cloud. It was so fascinating that I just watched him for a while and observe random things I wouldn't otherwise observe. The hours quickly came to pass and soon it was near noon. Since this guy sleeps like a log, I decided to take a nice long shower but I didn't have my stuff with me. I think I left them in the forest so I took the first clothes I saw at his unsurprisingly messy closet and navigated my way around his apartment and located the bathroom. My first impression of his place was it was moderately small, obviously big enough for a person or two to live in. It was quite messy too but I already anticipated that because of his lazy nature.

After I finished taking a shower which was probably about an hour later, he was still fast asleep. When will this guy wake up? I tried to amuse myself with his stuff whilst he slept soundly but I eventually got bored. I began to get hungry too. Fortunately, he had enough ingredients in his empty kitchen to make a simple pancake recipe so I started cooking. I'm not the best cook but I'm not the worst either. I cooked enough breakfast for my brothers to know how to make good pancakes. As the delicious aroma fills my nose, my tummy grumbles and I hear Shikamaru finally waking up from his slumber.

"Morning!" he yawned when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I replied while flipping the last of the pancakes with much expertise. "However, it is already afternoon so might I rephrase: Good afternoon!"

"Morning to me, afternoon to you and everybody else," he said sitting on one of the chairs near the bench top.

"Whatever! You slept so long that I thought you were hibernating," I retorted with a smirk.

He grinned back. "I see you are wearing the clothes of the Nara clan, is that meant to imply anything?"

I can feel myself blush once again. "Hey, just because I kissed you last night doesn't mean you go pushing it–"

"Wait, you kissed me?"

I can feel myself getting redder. "I'm so going to kill you. I am capable of performing unspeakable tortures that–"

"Hush, I don't doubt it so quit nagging. It's early in the morning – or your afternoon," he paused, "–and you're already giving me a headache."

"I'll shred you to pieces, rip you apart – "

"Haven't you already done that to my heart?" he muttered with that intelligent and calculated look on his face.

I was speechless… and remarkably red. Unlike others, this guy just manipulates me so easily as if I was one of his shogi pieces. Maybe that's why I like him so much but I'm just not going to let it show. I gave him a death stare and remained silent for the rest of our breakfast.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said apologetically moving his seat closer to mine. Our shadows were entwined, although to me it looked like my shadow was caught in his.

"All I was planning to say was that you look great. Well, certainly much better than yesterday…"

I said nothing. Maybe my shadow was really caught in his, he could have casted a jutsu without me noticing. Maybe he was manipulating my shadows just like my emotions. I don't know anymore.

"And as for yesterday, that is only for the both of us to know…" he said as he moved much closer. "…just like this one is…"

Our lips barely touched when I felt great heat emanating from the stovetop. He must have felt it too because he moved back and turned his head.

"Temari, you left the fire on!" he yelled as attempted in extinguishing the intense flames.

"Oops!" In an instant, I grabbed my iron fan and extinguished the flames in one swift motion. That was when I noticed our shadows were actually attached to each other. That lazy jerk! I guess my shadow was caught in his once again…


End file.
